Mistero
by HellomynameisK
Summary: Photographer Isabella Swan is moving to Italy for the summer, What happens when she meets a mysterious man, a man who just wants to runaway? ALL HUMAN.


Chapter 1: Esordio

Summary: Photographer Isabella Swan is moving to Italy for the summer, will it be more than the landscapes that capture her attention?

I stood at the Italian border control, tapping my finger on the desk as the women checked my passport. She was taking her time, as I didn't even look like my passport photo anymore, it was took when I was 15, and now I was 19 years old, you would hardly recognize me.

Every few seconds, she would peer up from her glasses, which sat on the edge of her nose; she would furrow her eyebrow, and then go to checking the passport again.

Why I would fake a passport is beyond me.

"Thank you Miss Swan, I hope you enjoy your stay." She smiled at me sweetly; talking in a hushed Italian accent, as she slid it into my out waiting hand.

I grinned back, nodding, as I pulled up my bag onto my shoulder, and jogged over to collect my luggage.

Italy was certainly different to America, but all in good ways, it had a strange beauty about it, I wanted to pull out my camera and take a picture of just about anything, just to say I did, but I wouldn't.

My suitcase came whizzing around as soon as my feet arrived at the belt, and I only made it just in time to grab onto the handle and hurl it off, nearly breaking my toes in the process.

And then realizing in my stupidity, that it was a completely different suitcase.

Fantastic.

The tag was completely different; I don't know why I didn't check.

I couldn't just put the suitcase back on the belt, that would be the most embarrassing thing that could happen right now.

Out the corner of my right eye, I watched as A girl, about my age, went walking by, whistling to herself, wearing a long royal blue maxi dress, carrying a suitcase that looked a lot like mine.

But I couldn't come to conclusions, since I had just picked up the wrong suitcase.

But the tag did certainly look like mine, and so did the name, which was written on it.

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Unless her name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm pretty sure that girl was carrying my suitcase off to who knows where.

Without a single thought, I grabbed the suitcase, sprinting as far as I could up to the girl who was edging slightly away from me.

As she got closer, I stopped, tapping her on the shoulder, completely out of breath and looking like a maniac.

She turned to look at me, she was confused, her eye brows drawn together, and I would be confused to, if a random girl tapped on my shoulder panting like she just ran a marathon, when in reality, she had ran about 50 meters.

I still hadn't spoken.

"Hi, I'm sorry, but I think you have my suitcase…?" My social awkwardness has reached new heights.

She continued to look confused, as she bent down to take the tag into her hands, she looked at it for 5 seconds, before understanding dawned on her, she laughed, and then stood back up.

She sighed quietly, "Are you Isabella Swan?" Her Italian accent was thick, taking me back for a second, she must live here I see.

"Yes I'm Isabella Swan…"

She nodded, "Well it seems that I took the wrong suitcase, and I can guess that that's my suitcase…" She smiled at me, in politeness, she also looked embarrassed, I was too.

We exchanged suitcases quickly, both quietly laughing at the weirdness of the situation.

When we finished, she stood up and looked at me, " I'm extremely sorry for that mishap, I was in a hurry, and kind of eager to just collect and go, imagine what would've happened if we had took each others cases!"

I chuckled, "It look's like you have nice fashion sense, so…"

She smirked, "Yes you too, but it's nice to wear my own clothes,"

I looked her as she rummaged through her handbag, she had tanned skin, which was shockingly clear, light brown eyes, and long brown hair, which was hung in waves down her back, her nose was fairly small, her eyes big and round, innocent, her lips big and full.

Pretty.

"So where bout's are you from, I can see your not an Italian your self…" She grinned and leaned onto the wall next to her, a dimple appearing in her left cheek.

"I'm American-"

"I knew it…" She mumbled, as she looked down at the floor, then back to me.

"I was born in Arizona, I lived in forks for a small time, then in Florida for some time."

She nodded, taking in the information,  
"Why have you lived in many places, sorry for being so nosy, I'm curious."

"It's fine, my parents split up when I was a child my mum lived in Arizona, my Dad in forks, I lived with mum at the start, then with my dad in forks, then my mum moved to Florida, and I lived with her till I was eligible to live on my own…"

She stared at me, sympathy in her eyes, "you seem to have an exciting life…"

I shrugged, "Not really,"

She smirked, and nodded again,

"And may I ask you why you're in Italy? Don't take it the wrong way…"

"No worries, well I'm a photographer, and I like to travel abroad to places to capture photographs, so I'm staying in Italy for the summer,"

"I think you'll be pleased,"

"I know I will,"  
She looked towards the door, which was opening and closing as people walked out into the sunlight, and bursts of heat came through, I slowly fanned myself, I made a mistake wearing jeans.

"Where are you heading?" She raised an eyebrow.

I pulled out the piece of paper, which sat in my back pocket, and opened it carefully, looking at the address.

I read the address out to her, and she smiled knowingly,

"I'd love to drop you off, if you wish,"

I stood there for a second; she seemed nice enough, and certainly likeable, not shifty.

"You live about a mile away from me, just outside the business of Rome, good choice I must say," She began to pick her suitcase off the ground, and looked at me expectantly.

I nodded quietly, "A ride would be wonderful, thank you,"

She began to pick up my suitcase, although I quickly objected.

"I can carry it myself"

"Are you sure, it's the least I can do-"

"No, I'm sure,"

She nodded, and we grabbed our luggage, I found my hands slightly sweaty from the humid heat, the airport was compact, but there was hardly any people, quiet, calm.

We exited the airport, and the sudden beauty of Italy hit me, the sky was a clear blue, the floor held beige stones, that looked like they had been here for decades, there was a small breeze in the air, which hit my hair and skin, blowing my hair to the left in long brown strands.

Italy seemed to take my breath away already, and I couldn't wait to explore what was in the city of Rome.

**Hello everybody! This was the first chapter, will you PLEASE review and tell me if you like this story, tell me if you want me to carry on, I would really appreciate this! To know if anybody will bother reading! Review away!**


End file.
